Various types of devices connect to service provider networks to access services provided by packet-based data networks, such as the Internet, enterprise intranets, and virtual private networks (VPNs). For example, many computers utilize fixed communication links, such as optical, digital subscriber line, or cable-based connections, of service provider networks to access the packet-based services. Similarly, wireless devices, such as cellular or mobile smart phones and feature phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers, utilize mobile connections such as cellular radio access networks of the service provider networks to access the packet-based services. In some cases, access networks make use of fiber optics to provide high-speed point-to-point connectivity between customer premise equipment (CPE) and an upstream access device.
In this way, the service provider networks typically provide an extensive access network infrastructure to provide packet-based data services to service provider network access devices to provide access to the offered services. Access devices, such as high-speed aggregation routers, are often positioned near the edge of the service provider network upstream from the CPEs and typically provide an anchor for managing subscriber sessions. The access devices typically provide mechanisms for identifying subscriber traffic and apply subscriber policies to manage subscriber traffic on a per-subscriber basis as such traffic traverses the service provider core network boundary.